A contradiction
by tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: He was a splitting image of Gilbert, but he was nothing like him. She was a tool for war and bloodshed, but she had the face of an angel. Will they finally see eye to eye? DietfriedXViolet because no one can deny their potential.
1. Chapter 1

Violet glanced up at the cruise ship that would be her home for the next three days. It's been a while since she last journeyed this far away for work. It's been more than three years since she began working as an Auto Memory Doll and requests for her services have grown immensely. She couldn't exactly fathom how people from all over the world had come to know about her. Even now, as she began to board the ship, people would stop her along the way for a chat or even just to shake her hand. Claudia told her that it was a testament to her skills and that she would eventually get used to it; but she doubts she ever will.

Bowing to the usher who welcomed her on board, Violet headed to her room before more prying eyes could catch wind of her. The last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of a crowd. Slipping swiftly into her room, she locked the door as she released a tired sigh. Placing her suitcase at the foot of the bed, she glanced around the tiny single room – a closet, a bedside table, a lamp, and a tiny window that showed nothing but the sea. This would be her home for the next few days.

Glancing at the orange rays of the setting sun, Violet took note of the fact that she would have to leave for dinner soon. She sighed. Being a doll has taught her many important things in life, but never did she imagine it would cause her to lose something just as valuable – her time. For the past couple of months, she hadn't had a moment of silence. She could no longer walk the streets in anonymity. Everywhere she went, there was always someone demanding her for time. Every day at work, there would be a crowd of admirers waiting outside just to catch a glimpse of her. The company had difficulty keeping up with the volume of gifts sent to her on a daily basis. She was limited to working within the headquarters because Claudia feared for her safety travelling alone. It took a lot of convincing before he finally agreed for her to go to this assignment. After all, she was requested by Queen Charlotte who demanded no other doll but her – the very reason for the success of her marriage and the peaceful union of the countries Flugel and Drossel.

Violet sighed once again as she recalled the ceaseless insistence of Claudia and Cattleya to have Benedict escort her during the trip. And he would have, had he not sprained his ankle yet again because of his ridiculous choice of footwear. It was so bad he couldn't walk without the use of crutches. He really got an earful from Cattleya this time around.

Blinking, Violet found herself surprised at the darkness before her. She hadn't realized just how long she had been staring into space. The sun was gone and in its place was a full moon shining in all its glory. Deciding to put off dinner a bit longer, Violet headed towards the bow of the ship. At this hour, people would usually converge at the upper and middle decks for dinner and entertainment, leaving the ship's rear deserted. It was a perfect opportunity for silence.

Maneuvering around the halls as if she was still in the army, Violet successfully avoided a few number of passengers. Finally making her way to the lower deck, she moved further back towards the low humming sound of the ship's rear propellers. The lights were getting dimmer as she reached the bow. She settled her eyes onto the steel railings that stood out amidst the darkness. Reaching out a hand, she heard a small clank at the touch of metal against metal. Glancing down at her hand against the railing, she tightened her grasp. She felt nothing other than the slight tightness that the prosthetic hand signaled to the flesh of her arm. It had been so long since she last felt the sensation of actually touching something.

Sensing another presence in the area, Violet immediately drew back from the rails, twisting her body to face the unwanted guest. She stood frozen in shock.

A tall, lean stature. Short dark hair that swayed with the wind. And dark emerald eyes that mimicked her surprise.

"M-Major…" Violet stuttered in disbelief. But before she could say his name, a scoff cut her off.

"Have you become so domestic that you've lost the ability to accurately distinguish faces in the dark?"

The initial surprise from the set of emerald orbs turned into something akin to annoyance. Violet felt the tension in her shoulders release. "Cap… Admiral Dietfried." She corrected herself.

"How many times must you mistake me for my brother before you are satisfied?" Dietfriend responded monotonously as he walked towards the edge of the ship, a few feet from where Violet stood. His gaze was fixed at nothing in particular, just gazing aimlessly out into the ocean. He really couldn't understand why she always expected Gilbert to show up whenever his family name was announced, whenever they would accidentally run into each other in town, or whenever he would ask for her to visit as requested by his mother. She would always show that ridiculous expectant look that made him want to slap her in the face. More so when that look shatters into utter disappointment when all she saw before her was him.

"I apologize." Violet offered a quaint bow. She knew he lost his beloved hair when he ran into a burning school to save a little boy who had been left behind. And because it was now an age of peace, news like that made it to the front page of the paper. It had been the talk of the town for days. "I… still find it difficult to get used to the way you look, Admiral."

Dietfried released an annoyed sigh as he glanced at the woman before him momentarily before staring back at the distance. "It's not like I can help it." He ran a hand against his hair, feeling his front bangs fall to his cheek, while the rest of the hair behind his head barely moved.

Violet stood up from her bow, still eyeing the Bougainvillea heir in a trance-like manner. Right this moment, as he stood just an arm's reach away under the light of the moon – his face, his hair, his build, his eyes – he was a splitting image of Gilbert now more than ever.

"Stop staring." Came Dietfried's commanding tone, his eyes narrowing as he glared. "I'm not Gil."

Violet blinked, not realizing she had been gazing at him so intently. "I… I apologize."

Dietfried clicked his tongue as he leaned both hands against the cold steel railing. His eyes closed as if trying to compose himself. "Honestly. It's been years. When will you people understand?" He paused, shifting his gaze onto Violet. "Gil is gone. He's never coming back."

Violet's eyes widened not at the words he had uttered, but at the intensity of his gaze. She couldn't help it. In this light, if it hadn't been for the harsh way he looked at her, it was as if Major Gilbert was standing right before her, alive and well.

Realizing this, Dietfried turned his gaze away in frustration. First it was his own mother, then it was that coward Claudia. Even the upper brass of the military would look as if they've seen a ghost whenever he walked by.

Realizing how uncomfortable she was making him feel, Violet offered another apology.

Dietfried kept his gaze on the water. "If all you're ever going to do is apologize, then just shut up and leave."

Glancing at his stance, Violet decided to place both her hands on the rails as well; her eyes never left his profile. "I would like to stay awhile longer." She stated without room for argument.

Dietfried snapped his head towards Violet with clear irritation, to which she responded with the simultaneous shift of her gaze towards the ocean.

Deciding it wasn't worth the headache, the Bougainvillea heir turned his head away cursing his luck. Here he thought he could finally have some peace and quiet. Ever since that news article broke out a month ago, people just wouldn't leave him alone. Because of the sudden surge of his popularity, the upper brass deemed it mandatory for him to become the face of the naval forces. Being an admiral was tiring enough, but now he had been given trivial responsibilities such as providing public appearances and media coverage. He couldn't wait to climb even higher up the ranks so he could silence any unnecessary demand required of him.

"What brings you to travel to the country of Flugel?"

Dietfried clicked his tongue as he felt her eyes on him once more. "None of your business."

"Is your mother doing well?"

"Ask her yourself." Came his curt, impertinent reply.

"How are things in the navy?"

"Uneventful."

"And you?"

Dietfried blinked, before allowing himself to glance at the cerulean eyes gazing attentively at him. "What?"

"How about you, Admiral?"

"What about me?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Are you doing well?"

Dietfried directed his gaze towards his body. "Can't you see for yourself?"

Violet shook her head in clarification. "I meant to ask, are you happy?"

Dietfreid felt his mouth open slightly at the unexpected question.

"Cattleya told me that life is all about finding one's happiness. It can come in different forms, different ways, but ultimately, it is what gives life meaning." Violet paused, her eyes never leaving his. "I wanted to know if you have found yours."

Dietfried continued to stare dumbfounded at the remnants of the weapon he had found. The little girl who, despite half his size, subjugated his entire crew, leaving only him alive but powerless. The child he sent off to fight in a war with every intention of getting her killed. The tool he passed on as a gift for his brother to serve as his protection in the battles ahead. That young girl who was once so ruthless and deadly was standing before him in garments fit for a maiden, questioning life's meaning and purpose.

"Admiral?"

Dietfried felt a cold touch on his arm, concerned cerulean eyes met his surprised ones.

"Are you alright, admiral?"

Shaking the metal hand off his arm, Dietfried cleared his throat as he turned his gaze back to the ocean. "Don't touch me."

Violet kept her gaze on the now unreadable expression on the Bougainvillea heir's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dietfried closed his eyes to compose himself. It just didn't make sense. "Just what…"

Confused emerald orbs met calm cerulean ones.

"Just what exactly did Gil do to you?" Dietfried couldn't bring himself to understand. It was impossible for someone to change as drastically as she had. Killing was all she knew. It was all she lived for. Just what did his little brother do to tame this monster?

Dietfried stared speechless at the genuine, heartfelt smile Violet offered him in response.

"He loved me." She paused as she brought a hand on the brooch wore on her chest. "Major Gilbert… He loved me."

Dietfried looked away. He couldn't understand why but seeing her this way made him feel sick. She was a living reminder of everything he wanted to forget. His incompetence for his inability to protect his own men. His cowardice for his overwhelming fear of dying a meaningless death. His cruel immaturity for taking out his frustration on a little child who knew nothing of the world. His guilt of joining the navy instead of the army, a duty of Bougainvillea men, leaving his brother alone to fend for himself.

Violet stared in surprise at the grip Dietfried had on the steel rails. His hands were shaking. "Admiral?"

"You." Dietfried continued to grasp onto the rails as hard as he could. His thoughts were in turmoil. "Why did you keep me alive?!" One hand darted off to grasp Violet by the collar. The feel of the cool green stone in his hand did nothing to quell his growing anger. He stared at the wide-eye woman before her, keeping her lodge between him and the rails. How easy would it be for him to throw her off the boat and into the ocean where she would die a slow and painful death?

"Answer me!" He demanded, his grip on her collar punishing. It was the question he had always wanted an answer to but could never bring himself to ask. He watched as she started to struggle at the tightness of the clothing on her neck but it annoyed him to no end that she did nothing to push him away.

"Y-You…" Came Violet's strangled tone. "Didn't try to hurt me."

Violet felt the grip on her loosen. The angry dark green orbs she was gazing into were now drowning in a pool of surprised confusion and pain. The way he looked at her now was exactly the way the major would always look at her. "Unlike your men, I felt no ill intention from you, Admiral."

Violet watched as Dietfried's hand moved away from her, and back onto the steel railing; his head hung low with his eyes closed tightly. She stood in silence trapped between his arms, feeling the cool metal on her back.

All this time, the very life he intended to eradicate kept him alive because he gave her no reason to fight. No reason to kill. All she wanted was to stay alive. All she ever did was try to survive. How could he not have understood that? Instead he turned her into a tool, an object of hate that would bare all his sins – an escape from all his incompetence and insecurities. Who was the monster now?

"Admiral…" Violet whispered. "You look like you're in pain."

Dietfried bit his lip as a wave of guilt hit him like a canon. Just how had he been living his life?

Cool metal hands reached forward hesitantly. Violet wasn't sure what to do exactly, but during situations such as these, people would almost always want one thing.

Dietfried's eyes flew open at the feel of cool metal on his face. Raising his head, he looked at the woman before him in surprise. She cupped his face in both her hands, her concerned gaze never leaving his, before she moved to envelop him in a hug.

"It's alright." She whispered. "It's alright."

Dietfried didn't know what disgusted him more – her audacity to touch him so intimately, or the warm feeling of security her embrace made him feel.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

A two or three part story (depending on inspiration) for this fandom because I can't find a story that would satisfy my need for this pairing to be explored, and because my heart hurts so much after watching the anime I feel like locking myself up and never leaving my room.

A constructive review would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the seat taken, Captain?"

Dietfried continued to take a sip of his whiskey, not bothering to glance at the unwanted visitor who was now sitting comfortably beside him. "What's the point of asking if you wouldn't bother waiting for an answer, Claudia?" Swirling the fiery liquid in his glass, Dietfried kept his gaze on the entrancing way the ice slowly melted.

"I didn't want to give you the opportunity of denying me your company." Came Claudia's cheeky tone as he raised a hand to signal the bartender. Ordering a drink for himself and a refill of Dietfried's, Claudia directed his attention back to quiet man sitting beside him. Dietfried was never really the social type but after Gilbert's death, he seemed more solitary than ever. "Never thought I'd see you at a place like this."

"Likewise." Came the Bougainvillea heir's curt reply.

"So what brings you here?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I heard you're up for a promotion soon! Doing pretty well for yourself, huh?" Claudia clapped a hand over Dietfried's shoulder in a gesture of camaraderie.

"So they say."

"How are you planning on celebrating your promotion?" Claudia asked merrily, hoping for an invite to a party in his comrade's honor.

"No plans."

"Ah…" Claudia trailed off, looking for further conversation. "I'm glad to see you stuck with that hair of yours!"

"Hn."

Claudia sighed as his gaze shifted from the loose braid on Dietfried's back, and onto the now empty whiskey glass he held loosely in his hand. It was nearly impossible to have an actual conversation with him.

Thankful for the bartender's arrival, Claudia offered Dietfried another drink. "Here. How about a toast to your-"

In one swift movement, Dietfried cleared the glass and motioned for another one.

Claudia shifted his gaze back and forth from the empty glass and the captain's indifferent face. "Bad day, huh?"

Dietfried offered no reply.

With a sigh of defeat, Claudia decided to focus on his drink.

Minutes passed by as they continued to drink in silence. Claudia, however, couldn't keep his eyes off the captain and his growing collection of empty whiskey glasses. Just how high was this man's tolerance? He didn't even show an ounce of inebriation.

"She's still at your company?"

Claudia blinked, unsure if Dietfried was actually talking to him. "I beg your pardon?"

After another shot of whiskey, Dietfried finally directed his gaze at Claudia. "Violet."

"Ah, yes. She is!" Claudia was beaming now. "You won't believe just how much she's grown in just a-"

"She's a weapon." Dietfriend responded with his eyes closed, his tone exasperated. "No matter what you do, there is only one thing she will ever be good at."

Claudia released a sigh, a small smile now on his face. "Well, I'm sure her customers would disagree with that."

"You have no idea what those hands of hers have done in the past." Dietfried's gaze on Claudia was burning.

"Just as I have no knowledge of yours, or anyone else's past." Claudia argued as he shrugged. "What's done is done. If we focused on that, how could we possibly live our lives now?" Claudia paused to offer the Bougainvillea heir a challenging look. "You'd be surprised to see what she's become now."

Dietfried shook his head. "How could you possibly understand?"

"I know."

Dietfried threw Claudia a calculating gaze. "Reading official reports don't count as knowing."

"I'm a naturally curious man." Claudia paused to take a sip of the scotch in his hand, relishing in the way it burned in his throat. "What if I told you I heard from the actual source?"

Claudia stared defiantly at the pair of emerald eyes that were now glaring at him.

"What could she possibly say of value that wasn't already in the report?" Dietfried replied bitterly.

"There is one." Claudia began. He wasn't sure if Dietfried would want to hear it, but he was growing tired of his condescending demeanor towards his beloved employee.

"She told me the real reason why she had been so at ease with Gilbert."

Dietfriend raised an uninterested eyebrow in reply. "What does that have to do with-"

"It was because he looked like you." Claudia paused, watching Dietfried's expression morph from indifference to surprise and confusion. He sighed. "She said she couldn't explain it exactly, but when she first met you back then, for some reason, she knew you wouldn't kill her."

Emptying what was left of the whiskey in his glass, Dietfried slammed it down the counter. Standing up to leave, his cold emotionless eyes stared right through Claudia. "Lies. Those are nothing but lies."

* * *

Dietfried's eyes shot open as beads of sweat travelled down his forehead, trailing all the way to the back of his neck. Sitting up, he placed a hand over his face in frustration. He just had to remember that conversation now of all times. Seeing dim streaks of warm light seeping through the lone window in his room, he could tell it was daybreak.

Pulling the drenched tank top off his body and throwing it off to one side, he made his way to the bathroom. Pulling down his trousers and hanging them by the hook on the door, he stepped into the shower, turning the knob at full blast.

Dietfried gritted his teeth and groaned at the feel of ice cold water on his skin. He needed this. Closing his eyes and hanging his head low, he took slow deep breaths, allowing himself to get used to the temperature. The strong blast of the shower on his head and shoulders brought him back to reality; while the smooth trickle of the water down his back, torso and legs soothed him.

Without warning, images of what happened the night before flashed through his mind. He slammed a hand on the tiled wall. How could he have allowed himself to show such weakness in front of that woman? The last thing he needed was to start seeing her as a real human being. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He knew. All this time he knew. He just never wanted to acknowledge it. Because if he did, he would have to face his sins. He would have no one else to blame. No one but himself. There was nothing left for him to do but to face his own demons.

* * *

Violet stood at the edge of the ship's bow, admiring the fading rays of the sunset. Resting her back against the railings, she couldn't help but stare hopefully at the walkway heading towards the lower deck. She hasn't seen him all day. Did he even step out of his room at all? She knew it was ridiculous to think that Dietfried would want anything to do with her after last night. He made it very clear with the way he pushed himself out of her embrace before stalking off in anger. But she couldn't bring herself to let things go. She was worried. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain.

Violet stared at her intertwined hands resting comfortably on her lap. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to see him again. She knew it was wrong to pretend that he was Gilbert. But it's been three years since she lost him and she was scared of forgetting – scared that one day she would wake up and have trouble remembering all the little details about how he looked; how his eye shone under the sun, how he would look at her with pained fondness, and how he made her feel just by standing right next to her. She had no photograph of him, no other belongings of his other than the brooch he had given her. Last night was like a miracle. It was as if all her memories had been refreshed. They felt alive and real. She never realized just how much she missed him until he was finally standing right in front of her.

If the major had been alive now, without a doubt, she would still be in the army, serving at his side. She never would have learned of dolls, letters and the myriad of emotions a human being was capable of feeling. She's thought about it a lot. Would she give up the peaceful life she's lead so far, and all the knowledge it has taught her, just to be by the major's side?

Violet closed her eyes as she moved a hand towards the brooch on her neck. Could she really go back to living the life she fought so hard to put behind? She wasn't so sure anymore. There was a time she wouldn't hesitate. But with all the things she knew now, and given all that she had done before, she didn't know if she could throw everything away to serve by his side. A part of her wondered though, that if the major had been alive, would she be much happier than she was now?

* * *

Dietfried stared at the empty dishes on his bedside table in disdain. "How pathetic."

Lying down on the bed with his gaze on the ceiling, he ran a hand through his hair. To think he was so against the idea of running into her that he had all his meals delivered to his room. It was ridiculous.

He had nothing to say to her. And he was sure the feeling was mutual. There was no point in meeting any more than they already had. He said his piece, and she answered with hers. The last thing he wanted was for them to start acting like amiable acquaintances. Or day he even say, friends? He shuddered at the thought.

He knew he would never forget what she did to her men, and how she failed to protect his younger brother. But he knew now that it wasn't her fault. Like everybody else, she was just trying to survive. And although he acknowledges his immature self for pushing all of the blame on her, he could never bring himself to apologize. He'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of. But he knew this guilt was one that would stay with him for a lifetime.

A soft knock echoed from his door.

Just like all his previous meals of the day, he had dinner delivered to his room as well. Dietfried grumbled. He was half naked and didn't have the motivation to look presentable enough to answer the door. "Leave it. I'll come get it when I feel like it."

He sighed. He knew he was acting like a spoiled child but he didn't particularly care. It's not like he was currently on military duty, nor was he in a life or death situation. He just need a day of seclusion.

Another knock came from the direction of his door. Dietfried snapped his head towards the sound in annoyance. Hadn't he made himself clear? "I said leave it."

He waited a few more seconds before lying his head back down on the pillow.

Just as he had, several knocks resounded once again, this time louder than the previous ones.

Dietfried clicked his tongue as he rolled out of bed haphazardly; prepared to scream bloody murder at the idiot who couldn't follow simple orders.

"For fuck's sake-" The Bougainvillea heir forcefully flung the door open, only for the knob to hit the wall and bounce back into a close. It lasted for a second, but he was pretty sure that braided blonde hair, those surprised cerulean eyes, and those feminine garments only belonged to one person. He had half the mind to ask if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

Another knock. "Admiral? Is everything alright?"

Dietfried closed his eyes shut in exasperation as he ran a hand over his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

End of chapter 2!

I was so surprised by the number of views this story has! I'm glad to know I'm not the only one shipping them! Hoping to end this in the next chapter though (operative word: hoping)! I just love this pairing because there's so much that can be done in terms of character development.

Hopefully this inspires a lot of people to write more about this fandom. I just want to reiterate that my story does not, in any way, mock or belittle other fandoms. It's simple really, not a fan of VIOLETXDIETFRIED? Then don't bother reading.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated :)


End file.
